Beneath the Jumpsuit
by Apple Tart210
Summary: Okay get this, Naruto has been hiding his true identity for years now, and wants everyone to know the truth. I added a few little twist and turns on the story, so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter. I'm not really sure how well the story will do because honestly, I thought this up yesterday and I thought it would be best to have the audience interact with Naruto's love life. That's right you guys, you get to decide who shall live happily ever after.

* * *

It was a normal day in Konohagake Village, Naruto was up with Team Seven, waiting for Kakashi to arrive, but as usual, he was late. Here they are, 16 and Kakashi hasn't once been on time for them. Naruto was leaning against a tree, observing his surroundings, Sasuke, mediating with left eye slightly twitching with annoyance from Sakura trying to gain his attention. She was a sweet girl, nice head on her shoulders, but Naruto knew she was useless. Instead of actually training, as she do is gawk at the emo next to her. And as for Sasuke, he wasn't bad, anti-social maybe, but good at what he does. Naruto, he was better than both of the two combine, true Kakashi-sensi trains them, but Naruto also has been learning from the Nine Tails as well. Over the past year, he and Kurama have been working well together, they still argue but is some way saying they care for each other.

"Where is he," Sakura complained as she sighed with frustration. She looks and see that Sasuke paying her no mind, to her disappointment, and Naruto was fondling with...his jumpsuit? "Say Naruto," Naruto turns to see Sakura eyes fully on him. "Why do you always wear a jumpsuit? Don't you have any fashion sense?" There was a reason why he wore jumpsuits, but he refuse to tell, so he lied.

"Because there comfortable for me." He shrugged off.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke insulted. Naruto eyes narrowed, snarling at the Uchiha.

"What was that teme!" Naruto fired back with a smirk, seeing Sasuke react.

"What was that dead last," Sasuke said as he got to his feet, standing over Sakura, who just sat there with hearts in her eyes.

"You heard me, you jerk!" Naruto also to his feet, standing toe to toe with the ebony child. The two glared at one another, the electricity crackling between the eyes.

"You want to go, dead weight!"

"Bring it asshole!"

Kakashi soon appeared to see Sakura cheering on Sasuke, while Sauke and Naruto had each other in a headlock, on the ground. Kakashi sighed with utter sadness at his students. 'These three are going to be the death of me.' Kakashi walked pass Sakura, who immediately stop cheering. Sasuke and Naruto kept struggling when a shadow lingered over the two. Their gaze started from the feet, up the legs, to the torso and up until the met Kakashi face.

"Seriously Sasuke and Naruto...can't you to get along without wanting to kill each other," he sighed with his face resting in his hand and the other resting on his hip.

"But Kakashi-sensi it wasn't my fault! Sasuke-teme-"

"Naruto, you two will have to learn to get along sooner or later and since you two can't do it on your own, I'll make you." Sasuke was giving, 'what does that mean' look at he sensi while Naruto blinked in confusion.

* * *

Later on that day, Kakashi punished to the team for there conduct. The punish would've continued, but Kakashi might gone to far with Sakura. Using a genjutsu of a decapitated Sasuke was a little too much, he had to carry her home due to the possible development of PTSD. On the other hand, Naruto and Sasuke were left with sore and aching muscles. Since the two live in the same direction, neither one said a word to each other. Soon, Naruto was back in his apartment.

 **'Tired kit.' '** No, but my muscles are on fire. Stupid teme, getting me in trouble with Kakashi sensi.' **'Haha, I'm taking care of it, just take a bath and rest.' '** Awe, I didn't know you cared so much about me.' **'Don't pout, it makes you look adorable.'** Naruto laughs and continues to undress. Underneath the jumpsuit, was bandages around her chest and a curvy figure; the headband was undone, showing blonde bangs that framed her chubby face; and a hair tie fell to the floor as she combed her finger through her curly locks.

And just as suggested, Naruto took a bath and got ready for bed. **'You know, sooner or later they will find out.'** I know, but not right now. Naruto yawned and slowly dozed off for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Team Seven where out on a retrieve and rescue mission. "Team Seven, do you have the target coordinates?" Kakashi squatting high in a tree, keeping visual of the target. Sasuke, also in a tree, searching with a pair of binoculars.

"Confirm, we have visual." He says. Sakura peeking around the corner, ready to go at anytime while Naruto was hiding under a bush, just a few feet away from the target. Kakahsi, seeing his team in position gave the signal. In a flash, all three makes a run for the target, more or less. Sakura dashes towards the cat, but misses as the feline jumps and makes a sharp right just as her hands clamps together. Thinking that she is the only one, the feline rest; however, to hands wrapped around its body, startling the cat. Sasuke smirked at its defeat, which pissed off the feline.

The cat hissed and began to claw and bite at his hand. "Ouch!" Sasuke yells and drops the feline. Naruto sat on a log, and watched the scene before her. She really didn't know why, but probably since the sealing of the Nine Tails, she has always loved animals and feel as things right now, was stupid. Chasing a poor innocent creature, poor thing.

 **'Where's my sympathy?'** Kyuubi grumbles. Naruto laughs at the pouting demon fox. 'Awe your so adorable when you pout.' **'Don't ever call me that again.'** Naruto just rolled her eyes, but feels sorry for the fox, taking advantage by the Uchiha.

"...ruto...aruto...NARUTO!" She jumps, as her mind faded back to reality. "Catch it Naruto!" She heard Sakura shout from behind her. Naruto just stared at the feline, with a smile of pure joy and innocence. The feline, feeling no threat, meowed with happiness and jumps right into her arms. Naruto laugh pierced through the air, sending a vibe of peace, as the cat nuzzle her cheek. Sasuke eyes, soften at the image. Sakura only glared, for Sasuke never looks at her that way and Kakashi, smiling under his masked, enjoyed the peace.

"Come you three...let's head back," their senpai instructed. The feline, hops on top of Naruto head, who gave a girlish giggled, but immediately covered her mouth, when she felt six eyes on her. "Ummm..."

"Naruto, did you just giggled," Sakura question. Naruto nervousness started to take over her, she needed to something to happen. Her heart rate has sky rocketed, just then a dog with white fur with brown over its ears appeared and tackles Naruto to the ground.

Naruto laughs as the dog began to lick her face, the cat laid on top of her stomach, its tail swishing back and forth. "No...please...stop...it...tickles," she laughs, completely forgetting about the others.

"Akaumaru!" Sasuke turns his head to see three other ninja come from behind the bushes. The owner of the dog, Kiba Inuzuka; Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. "There you are. Yo, dead last what are you doing with-"

Kiba words were cut short as he watches Naruto play with Akaumaru. Naruto smile brighten the woods as her laugh brought peace to everyone around her. Her eyes shining with joy and happiness, that diverted their attention to Kiba. His cheeks dusted in a light pink as Naruto walked towards him with his dog, happily wagging it's tail. Neji and the others could see the light blush over the Inuzuka face.

"Oh Kiba, here's Akaumaru," she said as she handle him over to his owner, "he's so much fun." Akaumaru barked happily as she petted him.

"Um t-thanks." Kiba stuttered. He was so nervous and didn't know why. Just when he was about to leave, a loud whimper was heard from Akamura. Kiba stared with confusion until he look back at Naruto.

Naruto pets Akaumaru with a friendly smile. "Kiba, if you don't mind, is it okay if I come over and play with Akaumaru sometimes?"

"S-sure."

"Really!" Naruto face showing utter delight as he comes face to face with Kiba, who cheek darkens two shades. "You hear that Akaumaru, seems like I'll be spending time with you and Kiba. Thanks Kiba!" Just then her stomach growled, developing an embarrassing blush across her cheeks, that Kiba, along with Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke found cute.

 _Cute?_

 **'Heh heh. I'll be careful if I were kit.'** Kurama teased, leaving Naruto lost. "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry." Her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"I can take you to Ichiraku, my treat," Neji suggested as he grabs Naruto hand, and pulls her along. Sasuke scowled at the physical touch, wanting to beat Neji to the end of his lifespan. Kakashi observe the boys and notices the hate glare towards the Hyuuga. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone! I just set up a poll so the audience can decide who will get to the secret first. There will be polls throughout the story, some on Naruto's life threatening decisions and some focusing on the romance. Now the story has little twist and turns, so the poll choices 50% of the time will not be the same.

So far I want Shikamaru to find out first, the lazy with the over active. Opposites attract, right? Or maybe Gaara, the insane and sane? Please vote!

;) XoXo


	3. Chapter 3

Up in a tree, staring down at Naruto and her team, was crow. The black bird red eyes, gaze intensely at the physical touch between the Hyuuga and Naruto. A loud screech fills the air as the bird spread its wings and flies away; Naruto hearing the screech smile secretly to herself. 'So he's here...this close to the village. Idiot.'

The birds land on its owner shoulder, who's eyes flash red, before sending the creature back towards Naruto. 'I think a visit would be nice.' A smile plaster on the stranger face.

* * *

Back at the village, Naruto and Neji where sitting at the ramen shop; Naruto honestly enjoyed lunch with Neji, but even she could see the hidden despair in his eyes. Just then, she felt a deadly intent towards her, something foul and disturbing, yet confuse and wanting help.

 **'I can sense it as well.'** Kurama also felt the strange vibe, but it was gone just as fast as it come. Fortunately, Neji didn't notice this, so she thought. Neji too felt the murderous presence. Just then Sasuke comes and sits on the other side of Naruto.

"Oh, hi teme," Naruto greeted before downing her meal. Neji narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha and only stared back at him.

"Oi dobe, next time don't leave so suddenly. You left to finish the mission without," Sasuke warned Naruto as she smile sheepishly while rubbing her head. "Hello Hyuuga."

"Uchiha..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto looked between the two, feeling the tension, and frankly, it was making her uncomfortable. "So Naruto," Neji says her name as he turns to face her, "I want to know if you and I could train sometimes."

"What!" "Really!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted simultaneously. Sasuke anger grows for the Hyuuga as he watches Naruto beam over the boy. "Neji that would be awesome. Truthfully, I always wanted to spar with you. I think it would be so much fun."

Neji smirked as the Uchiha who was trembling with anger. He didn't know whether he should kill he or slowly torture him until he bleeds out. "Dont you dare touch him," Sasuke growled.

"I want bite...well...unless he tell me to." Neji paid for Naruto's meal and walked from a fuming volcano.

* * *

Naruto was now heading home, when she felt that same feeling from earlier. And just as before, it vanish. Once home, she undress for a nice warm bath, since akaumaru licked her all over face. **'That feeling from before, do you know who it could be?'** 'No...but it feels so familiar.' Naruto mInd trace back to earlier and before, threatening and yet, peaceful. After her shower, her thoughts faded as she drift away into slumber.

The next day, Sasuke was scheming anything to keep Neji away from Naruto. He'll be damn if he leave those two alone. Meanwhile, Naruto was enjoying a walk through a path she found with a long lost friend. The were separated at an early age, but she still remember his face. Lost in thought, she bumped into someone and they both collapse to the ground.

"What the hell..."

She hears a voice from above her. As she open eyes, she sees its Kiba rubbing his head. "Oh Kiba." Kiba looks down and sees it was Naruto and that he was on top of him. His face went red.

"Oh my gosh Naruto! I'm so sorry!" Before she could say anything, he was gone in a flash. Blinking in confusion, she shrugged her shoulders and continued her walk. Coming a field, she sees Shikamura lying in the grass, sleeping. 'Typical.' She walk slowly towards him but before should could pounce, Shikamaru grab on arm, spinning in a 180 degrees, holding a shuriken at Naruto's outstretched neck.

"What the hell Shikamaru! Uh...Shikamaru?" 'What the...h-he's asleep! Naruto tries to wigged free; his grip tightens more as she winced in pain. Just then Naruto felt more weight on top of her. looking downwards, Shikamaru was now resting his head on her lap. 'He looks so peaceful when he's not trying to kill me.'

 **'Oi! You do remember you have somewhere to be, right?'** 'It's Shikamaru, I don't know how to wake him up. He's an heavy sleeper...and he's heavy.' Just then Choji and Ino comes to see the scene before them. "Ino! Choji! A little help here."

Sadly there was nothing she could do. "Sorry Naruto but you're on your own for this one." Naruto smiles as she look at the sleeping ninja, she began to poke as his forehead, his face twisting with annoyance. He open his eyes to big blue ones and a smiling Naruto. He sit up quickly with a yawn and stretches. "What are doing?"

"Me? I came by and you attacked me, then continued to sleep on my lap," she explain with a pout.

'Cute.' "Troublesome..." He flipped to his feet and held out a hand for Naruto to grab, who accepted happily, pulling her to her feet. Up in a tree, the mysterious black bird watched her and quickly flew away.

* * *

In the woods, a group of ninjas where heading for the Hidden Leaf's entrance gate. The guards examines the three. On was a male, with an odd object on his back, wrapped in bandages and strange make-up patterns on his face, wearing a black jumpsuit; the other was female with blonde hair, done into four short spiked ponytails, she wore a black dress with a red around it, complimenting her figure, and carrying a large object on her back as well; and the last member was too a male with red hair, wearing simple ninja attire, with a white scarf, draping over his body, with a brown strap, hold a weird gourd on his back.

"Halt," one of the guard's order, "what is your business here?"

"I am Temari and these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. We are from the Sand Village..." the guards stop her mid-sentence and let them enter. **'There's someone else here like you...find him. I want his blood!' 'Yes mother'**

Inside the village, Naruto was walking with Shikamaru, he's not very social, but he was smart as hell. 'Like me.' **'In my opinion, is it necessary to hide your true talents from you friends along with your real identity?'** 'Shut it you damn fox.' Kurama snicker at her irritation. Leaving her, Shikamaru went off to meet Ino and Choji. Later on, she explain to Neji what happen and he accepted her apology, Sasuke was beaming in the inside, watching the two from a tree.

 **'I'm just saying, we can't stay hidden for long, and soon not only will we be in danger but so will your friends and this village. You know who's looking for our kind and don't forget the threat towards the Uchiha. The kid already has the curse mark, it just a matter of time before you know who comes and take him.'** 'I know. I know I can't accomplish everything by myself, but I will do anything to keep this place safe. Even if the people here despise me. And for the people who's coming after me, I have someone watching there every move. He won't let them touch me. He'll make sure that I'm safe.'

* * *

"That I will Naru-chan," a mysterious figure whispers into the wind. He watches until her bedroom light turns off and disappears into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Far off from the village, the members of the Akatsuki were sitting at a round table, quietly, sharpening their weapons.

"Oi," shouted one of the members with a three -bladed sycthe, "when do we capture the Nine Tails?"

One male, with darken skin and dead green eyes, stated at the man with pure annoyance in his face. "Do you always have to be so loud. I swear, there are days when I can't wait to kill you."

"Oh come on Kakuzu, the male with the blade said while throwing his arm around the other, who'a blade promised death. "You need to lighten up sometimes, being mister kill joy gets you nowhere. I mean, what's the difference in joking around every now and then."

"The difference is I'm alive and not laying in a pool of blood...Hidan."

"Oh you two seem to be getting along just fine," a disembodied voice rung throughout the room, unfortunately for Kakuza, he knew who the voice belong to.

"Itachi...and here I thought you had no sense of humor." Itachi waltzed into the room with a young man with the similarities of a shark walked along side him. "Heh...if you ask me, its almost as if the two are an old married couple," the male with shark teeth spoke.

"Do not toy with me Kisame," Kakuza threatens.

"I actually agree with Mr. Immortality over there. When do we capture the kid. I'm dying to sink my teeth into him. All that power in the hands of a child, pathetic." Just then, a shuirken few pass his face, embedding itself into the wall behind Kisame. Pale as a ghost, he looks Itachi and trembled slightly in fear. Itachi sharigan was spinning, as he stared at the fury of the leader.

"We should not underestimate our opponent, Kisame." Itachi glaring at the blue man. "Naruto Uzumaki...he's something special and shouldn't be taken likely." With that said, Itachi left.

"Man is it me or is he more deadly than usual." Kisame grumbles with his arms folded.

"It just Itachi being Itachi," Hidan rubs off. Off, far away from the Akatsuki hideout, was a young lady with red hair and green eyes, reading a book...well trying to read. Every now and then, her eyes will glance upwards to glare a young male, who's teeth are similar to Kisame's. "Will it kill you to act normal for once," the female nagges.

"And would it kill you to look more appealing," the man said with a smile as the young women gappes like fish at the insult.

"How dare you! Everywhere I go, I turn heads..."

"Yeah but aren't the man suppose to turn their heads to look at you, not away from you." That was the final straw. A book come hurdling towards his way; ha ducks and sticks out his tongue, mocking the teen. Soon the weapons of choice esclated to shuriken. He doge each one with little effort. Another male watch with utter disappointment, why he thought volunteering to work woth these two, he will never know.

"Dammit Suigetsu! Be still so I can murder you!"

"No thank you, besides Karin, you started this first." Karin turned to the young man, sitting alone in the corner, stayong out of the way.

"Kobato! If you're done meditating, can you please gainn some control over your experiment." Kobato just sighs and ignores the red head. "What am I, glass!" 'I swear there are times were I feel that i am talking into myself here.' Suddenly, a strange figure walks into the room; his eyes were yellowish with slantend puplis, his skin a sickly pale. The atmosphere around him was dreadful.

"What going on here," said the mysterious male followed by a nasty cough.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kobato yells as he rush to the aid of his master. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...however I am not sure how long I can to without the new body. I been observing Sasuke closely. Be manages to gain control over the curse mark without my assistance. It's time to take what belongs to me."

"But my lord, if he didn't come the the first time, what makes you think he will come to you now?" W

"Sasuke may be strong, but he hates to have others surpass him. The hate of his brother fills him with wanting more power. He loathes his brother for what has happen to his clan and I can give him more training to perfect his body for my taking. Sasuke will be mine."

* * *

Back at the Leaf, Naruto was at walking along a path she discovered two years ago. It was a path used for villagers to escape without being detected. Over the years, the path has been blocked with over grown plants and trees. It was her secret place to let her hair down, figuratively and literally. She units the hair tie that bound her curly lock together. Her hair is narturally straight but whenever it get wet, a wavy or curly effect takes place.

 **'That aura from before...it's here.'** Suddenly Naruto ducks and roll from a shuriken aiming for her head. She takes off running, putting her hair back into a ponytail. Her running come to a hault when something grabbed her ankle, tripping her. She gets to her feet, a heavy sensation covering them that slowly crept to her legs and arms. Her feet leaving the ground, a maniacal laugh fills the air."Who's there? Dammit I can't move!"

"I caught my prey. I will enjoy spilling your blood." 'That voice...It can't be.' Suddenly, red hair emerge from the shadows. 'Gaara!' Naruto winced as the sand begins tobtighten around her body.

"I can feel your pain...your blood soaking in the sand. Don't worry, I'll be over soon." Naruto stared in shock. ' He doesn't recongize me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, I have done the tallies and the first perain who gets to found out is, drum roll please *drum roll***

 **The first to find out is Gaara! Congrats Gaara you are the first to learn the scret of Naruto and the first to began the ride to romance. May luck be with you!**

 ***mumbles* cuz you're going to need it.**

* * *

Those green eyes were no longer the raccoon she knew and love, no, those were the eyes of a battle of light and dark, and Gaara as walking dark path. Those green orbs filled with fear; fearing that the demon would take over whenever he's unconscious; fearing that he would bring harm to those he loves and cares for, except...the one he cares for is being choked to death. "Gaara...*gasp*...please." Naruto gasping for air, as she continues. "You don't remember me, do you?" A sick twisted smile spread to Gaara face as he talk, "Your talking is useless." Gaara out stretched his hand, the sand constricted around Naruto body; a cry of pain echoed throughout the the woods.

"Gaara please...that voice *coughs* don't listen to him, he's only taking advantage of you." Gaara shoulder had tensed at the mention of his 'mother'. "You have to remember, Gaara, I was there...we were just kids but I was there. We were confuse because we didn't understand why people treated us that way...ah..but We understood each other-"

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" The sand coffin disappeared, Naruto body falling towards the ground. The moment her touched the grass, a wave of sand slams her into a tree. Pain raptured through her spine as she fall's to her knees. "You know nothing about me." **'Give me his blood! Kill him!'** Gaara did as he was instructed; Naruto seeing a opening dashed at Gaara. The sand attack as orbit has a mind of its own. Spears of sand came at Naruto left and right. She doves them quickly, one spear cut her cheek as she leans her head over to avoid the attack. The sand retracts and begin to swirl around her, making her vision impossible. "Gaara please, I'm your friend." She waits anixously. Her heart pounding in her ear as her eyes watch for everything and anything.

"You...are not myfriend." The ground rumbled as the sand transforms into a giant hand and grabs Naruto in a bone crushing grip. "You're just in my way." With the raise of his hand, the sand did the same as his master. With the flip of his wrist, the sand throws Naruto through an open area, slamming into a tree, nearly breaking the tree in half. 'I know Gaara is in there *coughs* I have to bring him out.' "I know you remember me but Ichibi want let you. Is that why you refuse to sleep, because Ichibi would take over? I know because I was there." She made it to her feet, barely standing, she walks toward Gaara. "I was there until the village chased me away; the fear of two demons in one town petrified them but the sand would protect me, just like you protected me."

Little by little, Naruto made her way to Gaara who was struck with fear. "I won't let it take you from me...I won't be separated from you again." Her index finger touched the seal on Gaara' s forehead; the Nine Tails chakra flowed into the sealed. Gaara screamed in pain as the seal glowed red; memories of him and Naruto floods his mind. Naruto arms wrapped themselves around Gaara as he shame I pain, Kurama mortifying the seal to keep Ichibi locked away. Finally of what felt like hours, the pain subsides, "Na...ru...to." Both collaspe to the ground, everything fading to black.

* * *

Later, Gaara awakens in a her that did not belonged to him. Staring a white ceiling his hand you he's the seal placed on his head. ' The voice...it stop?' Gaara sits up, looking upon the room. 'Did he put me in his bed?' Gaara sighs through his nose and walks out into a hallway that lead to dimly lit room. He could see a candle resting on a end table next to a couch. He walks toward the sofa, kicking empty cups of ramen across the floor. As he comes closer, he sees Naruto with a blanket over him. 'Why did he bring me here?' Gaara sighs once again and picks up the surprisingly light weighted male and carried him back to bed. As he walks, a flash of yellow caught his eyes. In the room he lays Naruto down and turns to leave.

Unfortunately, Naruto grip was strong and did not release Gaara. Annoyed, Gaara tries to pull away but receive discomfort groan from the blonde and was pulled into bed. Naruto rested her head on his lap and sighed in content. She shifts slightly, knocking the blanket to the groung; Gaara eyes widen at the long blonde hair that followed behind the compress, the moon beams illuminated her ivory skin. 'He's a she?' Gaara hears her mumble something about ramen. 'But the same idoitic blonde.' Gaara eyes grew heavy as sleep finally took over him. For the first time in 16 years, he could sleep peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto felt something warm and familiar as she nuzzle her head, wanting the feeling to remain. "Satisified?" Naruto eyes shout open as her head tilts upward to see thelat the warm feeling that see was snuggling to was in fact...a smiling Gaara, well more of a smirk. "Was there any point of time where you would tell me that you're a female?" Her mind paid no attention to the question, for the Gaara she remember from the past was back, her Gaara, her raccoon. Full of happines Naruto, all at once, shout his name with pure joy as she left's her head off his lap and attacked him with a hug that knock both teens on to the floor.

Gaara still uncomfortable with physical touch he tries to pry off the blonde. Naruto just laughed and continue to hugged her raccoon. Suddenly, the was a frantic knock on door. 'Shit' Naruto mentally cursed for she was not in disguise. "I guess it's safe to say that I am the only one who knows that you are a girl," Gaara said bluntly.

"No one else knows well one other person but that's another stoy I'll explain later." The frantic knocks continued as Gaara and Naruto stare at the door. "You answer it." She said and shove Gaara towards the door. His eyes glared at her as she runs back to the room. Gaara waited to hear the door close before he open the front door. Before he could turn the door knob, the door flew open as four teams: Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai and their students along with Temari and Kankuro charged through the door with their weapons ready. Gaara just leaned against the wall.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in relief but became suspicious as she looked over him. Gaara raises an eyebrow as his sister circles around him. "You seem different. You look different too, I mean, you're always dress and ready but now..."

Gaara was confused until he looked in to a mirror. His hair was ruffled and wild and his clothes were wrinkled and out of place. Sasuke and the others searched the room and didn't see Naruto. "Where's Naruto," Sasuke demanded with a glare. The two just stared at each other for several minutes until the door unlock revealing a Naruto. Her hair was place in a messy ponytail along with her bangs were wild as Gaara hair and she wore a t-shirt with a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey guys." She said sheepishly. Gaara could see the nervousness in Naruto and smirked. Naruto looked over to see Gaara staring at her with a playful grin in his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" The question caught everyone off guard.

"For the first time in 16 years, although I would've perfered my own bed." Sasuke and the others turned their gaze to a gaping Naruto. "You could have left," she glared.

"I couldn't. You refuse to let me go and pulled me into your bed, using me like a pillow." Naruto stared at Gaara with her face pink. Gaara finding it cute and fun, he decided to have some type of fun.

"Awe come on. You know me better than anyone one. I like to cuddle, and I have no shame in saying that. And besides, you seem to like it as well since you stayed. And not to mention the fact that you held me." Now it was Gaara everyone stared at with shock. Gaara face was slightly red. Naruto found it cute and smirked.

"When in the hell did I hold you? If you're talking about the part you attacked me, we both fell on to the floor because you hugged me our of nowhere."

"Your arms a were around my waist-"

"Because I was trying to pry you off of me-"

"But you gave up and kept them their-"

"You didn't complain." Naruto open her mouth but nothing come out. True, she did like the feeling of Gaara holding her but there's no way she tell him.

"You win this time Gaara or should I call you my little raccoon?"

"That's fine if I get to call you my demonic kitsune?"

"That's fine." Gaara smirked bland snap his fingers. Naruto and everyone heard noise, their eyes saw that was sand moving across the floor towards Naruto. The sand twirled around her body, sending a tingling sensation across her skin, up to her neck where a collar formed.

"Gaara what the hell is this!" She shouts tugging at the collar.

"You said I can call you mine right? So this is what that meansmeans, you're mine. My prey, my friend, my enemy, my fox. Temari, Kankuro...we're leaving."

"I'm going toward the lake later, care to join me, raccoon?" Gaara stop in the doorway, a smile placed on his lips.

"Fine. I'll see you then."


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go ladies and gents, chapter 6 of the story. comment and get ready to vote because the next poll will be after this chapter.

* * *

Naruto stayed in silence as looks from the others made her too nervous to speak. Sasuke and the others, meaning Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru, couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous. Kakashi was amused at the teens behavior towards the blonde. "So Naruto, did you Gaara have a nice sleep," Kakashi smirked toward him. Naruto face became red, realizing what her sensi meant.

' Me and Gaara like that. No way, impossible...well he's interesting. And I will admit that it sounds pleasant.'

"Earth to Naruto..." She jumps as her thoughts came back to reality to a glaring Sakura. "Your not seriously thinking about that, were you?" Naruto sighs through her nose and close her eyes. Sasuke fuming underneath on the inside but kept his composure and stared.

"Well I'm going to get dress. You all are free to make yourselves comfortable." Naruto friends been inside his home before. It was nice spacious apartment. The kitchen was nice and small; the livingroom was furnished with a cocoa brown sofa with end tables on either side decorated with a lamp and vanilla scented candles. Along the walls were hand painted vines and flowers that lead to the back rooms. The apartment consists of a one and half bathroom, one bedroom with a full walk in closet.

Sakura glance at Sasuke and could see how interested he head in Naruto. The fact that he started paying any typebod attention to the blonde made her jealous. Meanwhile, with Gaara and his silblings were walking home. Kankuro was just staring at his younger brother. Gaara was so peacefull...it's creepy. "What the hell! One interaction and his totally a new person," he whispered to Remark who nodded with agreement.

"I know." Gaara ignores his siblings and kept walking. His mind and thoughts was focus on last night. Naruto's hair laying against her ivory skin as the moon beams illuminates her skin, it was pure angelic. His felt warmness in his cheeks and smiles to himself.

Back with Naruto, she manages to leave and head to the training ground. The walk with Gaara came to mind, since Gaara knows she's female, she decided to came out of her disguise at sunset. It will on my be them so no one will see her. As she approaches the training ground, her senses enhanced. **'There's someone here.'** 'How many?' **'Just one for- wait there is another but he's heading somewhere else.'** 'Gaara!' She turns on her heel and with a push of the ground so strong that it left a small crator, she took off to fast for the human eyes to see. 'Kurama!' **'Got it.** ' Her eyes we no longer blue but red with a hint of blue around the now slanted pupil. Claws grew on her hands and her teeth sharpen as two fox ears with red tips grew on her head with a fluffy red tail with a blonde tip.

* * *

She snarls at the scent of the intruder. **'On your left!'** Kurama shouts just seconds ahead as a kunai hurled towards her. She backhand springs out of it's path and land's on her feet. Naruto eyes scanned the perimeter as her ears and nose twitched at every sound and smell. Her ears twitched and she ducks from a roundhouse pick. She rotates her body, swinging her leg. The impact knocks the intruder away; his body rolling into the ground. **'Not very strong is he.'** ' A decoy? Which means the true intention-Dammit.' Thinking quick, a puff of smoke appeared next to her. It was a clone of her. "Find Sasuke. Don't let him see you, just keep an one on him." The clone face a quick nod and vanish. ' Gaara.'

Back with Gaara, he stops and stands in place. Temari and Kankuro ready their weapons. "Kankuro."

"I sense one so far...who ever it is, this guy not kidding." Suddenly, Temari and Kankuro we're blown away from each other. "Kankuro! Temari!" Gaara ready his guard. Gaaradoubkes over in pain as he felt a sharp pain his stomach.

"The one tails...hehe You would just fine." The eerie voice want chills down Gaara's spine. He glared at the man forms a wall of sand between them. Spikes shot out the wall at the man who side step out the way. Gaara jumps away putting distance between the two as he fires a number of attacks. The man smirked to himself as he doges every attack. "The famous one tail here. I'm going enjoy reaping it from you." After dogimg the last attack, Gaara was face to face with the intruder. "Nice effort but I grow notes of this game."

"Don't you touch him!" It happen so fast, the only thing Gaara saw was a fist connecting wirh the guys face. The pinch throws the enemy to the ground, his body rolling until he makes contact with a tree. Her worry gaze upon Gaara made his heart race. "Are you play?"

"I'm fine." Naruto sighs in relief and jugs the red head raccoon. Gaara, hesitantly returned the affection.

"Hehe, cute. It's nice to see you again Naruto. I see you and sand boy here have became close in so little time."

"What do you want Madara!"

"Always straight to the point high. Such impatients for a young lady. I merely came to see how fair you have come. Until next time." And just like that, he was gone.

 **' He knew your a girl. Which means-'** ' Itachi's not the only one who's warching us.' She quickly puts thoughts aside as she Gaara holding his abdomen. "Gaara are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He did get a heavy blow on my stomach though and I didn't even see him touch me." Naruto eyes soften, her claws and fangs retractinf, but her ears and tail remain. She band's down and rises Gaara short.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Gaara face red as cherries. Naruto winced at the sight of the brusing. "Come on. I head back to my place. I'll have clones to take your siblings home. Gaara agreed as two clones appeared and took Temari and Kankuro.

* * *

Back at Naruto's, she was currently wrapping bandages around Gaara abdomen. "Thanks," his face flush with embarrassment for Naruto was no longer on her disguise. Her hair was fine into pigtails while wearing a tanktop with a baby panda on the right corner, chewing bamboo and pink shorts to match her short. "There. All done. You can sleep her of you want...I mean on the couch."

"Trying to keep me to yourself kitsune." Naruto shivered at how husky Gaara voice sound. Her mind flashing with naughty images, she quickly jumps back from Gaara with her rosy cheeks. Gaara just stared with a blank expression and one eyebrow raises at the sudden behavior. "I'm heading home," he announced as he place his shirt back on his body. The moment he stands, he winces in pain, his hand cradling the bruise. Naruto grabs a spare blanket and pushes him down on the sofa.

"You're not going anywhere with that type of injury. I know you which means I know how you train and which also means I will not allow you to train with that injury, putting yourself in danger," she finished with her hands placed upon her hips. "The herbs I gave you will heal your sounds. It'll also out you out like a light. That way I don't have to worry about you sneaking off of I'm sleeping." She said with a teary yawn. Gaara too feeling the herbs take effect, he pulls Naruto down on top of him. "What are you doing?" Her cheeks the color of freshly bloom pink roses as she pushes herself up only to have Gaara arms keep her down on his chest, listening to his heart beat. His heart slowing, her gaze came to a sleeping Gaara, his peaceful filled her with happiness. A smile on her face as she too submit to slumber.

Gaara was in a dark corridor, in front of him, he could hear chain begin dragge across the floor. **'Finally you came to see me. I'm so honored.'** ' That voice. Ichibi huh. The one tail demon. What do you want I thought they seal you for good.' **' Wrong. True the brat and Kyuubi did a number on true seal. They only made it strong were I can't possess your body any more. However like the girl, you too have two sets of chakra. The reason I called you was because of earlier. This guy you saw is bad news. He was the one behind the attack on the Leaf, he took control on the Nine Tails and he will be coming for the pretty little blonde sleeping on top of you.'** ' Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me? All you did was cause me misery for 16 years of my life!' **' Because I can tell from the way you look at this girl that you'll give your life to protect her. I mean she is hot. I'll keep an close eye on her you know, i seen the others look at her. Especially the Inzuka boy. Protect your mate kid at any cost.'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone it is time for another poll vote for Naruto. Actually today's there are two questions. The first questions is similar to the last, there's a question and four choices today. The second question is just a question only. You will send me your vote for the question. Voting starts at 12:00 and ends tomorrow at 2:00. So chose wisely.**

 **First Question: The romance for Naruto and Gaara has started, however, her heart is being pulled in two directions. Who do you choose for the second candidate as Naruto lover?**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Neji**

 **Sasuke**

 **Mysterious Bachelor**

 **Second Question: Pay close attention two this question for it will affect the story. Naruto secrecy is out and now she's a bigger target than before. Who will be her biggest traitor?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update bros, work and school have been getting a little hectic. But don't worry I'll keep updating the story. Remember to leave commits.**

* * *

Naruto and Gaara where out at the lake. It was just them, watching the dolphins. Naruto was out playing out in the water. It was the perfect time of day to visit the lake. Gaara was the first to arrive. He just sat in the sand waiting for the blonde to appear. After ten minutes, he Gaara someone shout out his name. He eyes widens at Naruto. Her hair hanging down with a smaill butterfly clamp in head. She was wearing a two piece poka dotted fitted frilly swimsuit; the top was white with several color poka dots matching the frilly piece that similar to the top, with a pink now resting on her left hip. Gaara's swore his heart were doing hurdles.

' **I'm telling you kid. I'll keep a arm around her of I were you. Now quit gawking and make a move.' Gaara face flushed at the Ichibi.**

"Gaara are you feeling well, you're kinda red." Naruto said with a smile. Gaara gave a shaky nod. Naruto toothy grin melted the coldest of hearts. "Well if your okay..." she said while pulling the racoon to his feet, "lets play in the water."

"Really kitsune? Isn't that child-" Gaara lecture interrupted by a splash of water to his face. He eyes narrow at the babyish act. "I will not participate in a act of -" once again his word truncate by Naruto's splashing. Naruto just laughed while a sinister grin rose to Gaara face. He slowly made his way behind Naruto and grabbed her. She smirks and playfully glare at the red head. "Oh come on, I know you won't do anything to m-"

Her sentence transforming into screams as Gaara sand rose the two above the water; Naruto clinging to Gaara as she watches the earth become smaller. ' We have to be at least 100 feet in the air.' Gaara stop ascending as he looks to Naruto.

"Still want to play games?" Naruto to shakes her head fearing a early grave. "To bad." She then felt the sand leave her feet as she begin to plummets to eyes watery with as she says her final goodbyes, when suddnely, there was no splash, there was no pain but a gentle breeze. Naruto open her eyes with fear as she frantically searched for solid ground. ' Am I dead?'

"You can open your eyes now. She feels breeze blowing in her hair; she turn her gaze to Gaara with a pink hue across her cheeks for he gazed at her with intensive eyes filled with care, possession, and love. Gaara slowly lowered them back to the ground.

"That wasn't to bad was i-" Gaara eyes widen as he felt soft lips upon his. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Naruto not sure if what she did was too soon, she begins to pull away when a hand grabs the back of her head and pulls her face back into a kiss. ' His kissing me! ' The kiss was harsh and rough. Gaara pressing his body against her; Narurto leaning against his body as a moan escape. His hands lazy wrapped around her waist as her hands tangled themselves within his red hair, gripping tightly as he moans from pain and pleasure. Soon she feels a burning sensation in her lungs, desperately needing air. She whimpers; Gaara releasing her lips as they both pant, filling their lungs with air. Then the words of Ichibi pops in his head. He grabs Naruto chin and left's her head exposing her neck.

He quickly latches his lips to her ivory skin, licking and nipping. Naruto shivers in pleasure; her arms pulling him closer as he nipped on her neck. Her moans grew louder as his teeth bit down on her; nearly drawing blood. ' He's marking me. ' Her body going numb at the thought of being his and his alone. She then feels Gaara lick the stinging sensation; her finger lighty touching the love bite as a sigh of complete content come pass her lips.

The two noticed the sky was now pitch black. ' We been her all day? A whole day with Gaara. ' A smile of pure happiness as Gaara walks her home quickly, not wanting anyone to see her liked this. She said goodbye and went off to bed. Gaara started to head when he heard someone behind him. His sand flaring at his feet, ready to attack. He turns to see that it was Shikamru, leaning against a tree with his hands resting in his pockets. "So you and Naruto huh? I'll admit she's cute."

Gaara face held shock for a quick second before It was repaced with pure rage. "How did you-"

"Honestly, there were says when I felt that he well she was PMSing. Don't worry I won't interfer but I would keep an eye on Sasuke. He's a bit persist when he have his eyes set on something and this something is your Naru." In that warning he left leaving Gaara furious. ' I swear if Uchiha even thinks about- agrhh.'

* * *

The next day, team seven had another training session. It was just Sasuke and Sakura, wondering where were Naruto and Kakashi senpai. There as a puff of smoke. Kakashi appeared, kneeling in front of his students. "Yo." He greeted with one hand raised.

"You're late." Sakura bagged with her hands on her hips. "And where's Naruto?" Kakashi saw that Sakura was right and that Naruto wasn't present.

"Am here!" The three turn to see Naruto wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, running toward them with...a red scarf around his neck? Sasuke eyes his suspiciously and points at the scarfs. "Why do you have that around your neck?" Naruto froze and tried to think of an excuse.

"Because I wanted to wear it teme." She said folding her arms and glared at the emo teen. Even Sakura and Kakshi we tempted to find out why he was wearing the scarf. "Yeah but you always wear something orange," Sakura jumped in. That's when Kakashi manage to get behind Naruto and removed the scraf, revealing a large love bite on her neck. Naruto faced flared asvteh three state at the marking. "What is that in your neck?" Sasuke question as he glares at the blonde.

"That Sasuke is known as a love bite or a hickey." Kakashi answers. "But the true question is, who out it there." Naruto slowly begins to back away. Kakashi loving the reaction from the teens. "Come on Naruto, who's the lucky girl?"

Naruto inhaled really and exhale slowly. "Its not a girl...it's a guy." Sakura and Sasuke eyes widen as the statement. Sasuke was fuming on the inside, wanting to find whoever did it. Sakura in the other hand as confused and shocked. Whisk getting over their reactions, Kakashi notice something tucked within Naruto's shirt. He reaches his hand down her jumpsuit and pulls on the ponytail.

"Ouch! That hurts you bastard!" She shouted jerking her head forward. The hair tie came undone, revealing long golden lock the cascade down her body. Sasuke could feel heat in his cheeks as he state at the blonde, Sakura jealousy getting to her, she walks up to Naruto and tugs on the hair. "Ow Sakura it's mind." Her eyes big as plates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright my fans here is the ninth chapter of the story. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment and follow.**

* * *

Naruto always wonder what would happen of she showed the truth to her teammates...but given the fact that Sakura is still tampering with her hair and Sasuke is destroying everything in his path, literally. He kicked a full grown tree at least thirty yards away. In her mind, she believed that her team would respond with a more...mature approach. Then again it's Gaara is going to murder the red head raccoon. The collar was one thing but now there was a bruise in her neck. 'I'm going to punish and torture Gaara.'

 **'Sounds dirty...'** Naruto face flared as the fox laughs. **'It's okay. Just make sure you use the birth control jutsu.'** 'Kurama!' **'What! No offense but the last thing we need is demonic babies running around, suffocating the innocence with sand or trying to claw out the villagers eyes.'**

'Hey, my kids will not be demonic killers.' ' **Riiight. I'm pretty sure that Madara was lovely to be around.'** Kurama voice laced with sarcasm. **'So what are you going to do about your team.'**

Naruto was now watching her two teammates finally come from their shock. Kakashi at some point of time, went back to reading his porno while the other two through a fit. Soon Gaara appears from a tree. Naruto felt his presence and smile. The three notice the smile and wonder on what making her smile. Gaara jumped down from the tree and hid in the bushes as his sand began to swirl around Naruto in comforting way. Gaara then appeared next to her.

"Oh Gaara-san," Kakashi said as he approaches the red head. "What brings you here?"

"Him." Gaara points at Naruto who stared wide eyed before she got to her feet. Gaara only smirk; Naruto catching on to the playful grin in his eyes. "How is my demonic fox?" Naruto snickers and played along.

"I'm fine. And what about my devious raccoon?" Gaara smirked, glad that the blonde played along. Kakashi smiling one the outside, Sasuke however was storming on the inside. "Kakashi, are we done for the day?" She asked.

"Sure," he said as he out away his book. "We cover the man objectives for today. You're free to"

"I guess that mean your free to humor me." Gaara said as he begins to walk away. Naruto just rolled her eyes and followed behind. She waves goodbye to her team and heads home. Sasuke growled as him stormed off. Sakura eyeing the weird behavior front he dark

 **Moments later**

The door to her apartment was kicked open as Gaara carried her in, their lips never breaking contact. Gaara slams her body against the door. Naruto gasps at the impact, Gaara's tongue taking advantage of the strawberry cavern. Naruto moans muffed as she feels cold hand caress her skin. "Gaara..." Naruto moans. Gaara groans as their hips rubbed against one another. Naruto hands grabbed his shoulders as she manages to wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it..." Gaara growled as he attacks Naruto neck. She moans with pure ecstasy as her fingers tighten in his hair. Again the knocking on the door continued. Naruto growled, her fangs showing. "I'm going to murder who's ever behind this door." Gaara laughs and lower her on the ground as he leaves to calm himself in the bathroom.

Naruto opens the door to see no one there but a note place on the ground. She scans over the letter, her eyes growing wide as she finished the later. ' Dammit.' She closes the door and walks away when a another knock was heard. She opens the door to see Shikamaru. "Oh Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"Sasuke is being troublesome. Something about you and Gaara and the bruise in your neck." He says with a sigh. 'Really.' Naruto face showing pity for the Uchiha. Gaara emerges fro the bathroom, acknowledging Nara. "You can be yourself now, I already know." Naruto eyes filled with shock. "Y-you know. But how?"

"There are certain days Kiba said your reek of blood." Naruto hide her face in embarrassment. ' Note to self: Don't go near Kiba during menstruation cycles.'

"I seriously forgot about that blood hound nose of his." She complained before sitting in Gaara lap. His arms wrapping around her thin waist.

"Couples at so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he lied down on the sofa. Naruto just giggled at the lazy brunette and continues to enjoy the embrace from her demon.

 **'I'm not kidding. Please use a birth control jutsu.'**

Naruto face flared. Thankfully Gaara didn't notice. Back with Sasuke, he we out training alone. He was mastering a new jutsu that Kakashi showed him, however, the amount of chakra it consumed was unbelievable. There was rustling in the bushes; he senses going to overdrive, he drew a kunai from his pocket, scanning the area with his Sharingan. There as nothing but silence. Which was weird. It was too silent.

Suddenly snakes slither out the shadows surrounding him. He heard a disembodied laugh that send fear down his spine. One by ine, the snake merged together forming the last person he wanted to see Orochimaru.

'Dammit.' Sasuke hands moved fast as lighting as he shouts called out Justus. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

Orochimaru smirked as the fireball made contact with his body. Sasuke seeing that it not. He quickly took off heading for anyone he could find. Sasuke dashed through the trees as Orochimaru chased after him. He looks back and see that the snake disappeared. He movement's halt as his heartbeat loud in his ears. 'Where is he?' Sasuke on edge, he needed leave and fast. ' Dammit where did he...There!' He quickly free his katana and deflected Kobato's chakra blades. "Still playing puppet." Sasuke teases as he charges at the Kobato. ' We got him.'

* * *

Back home, Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru were suiting wrong when Kakashi burst through the door. The slam startling the three, Naruto sees the panic expression. His heavy breathing shows thatbhw ran here. "Kakashi what happen?" Naruto adrenaline pumping.

"We need to get to the Hokage Tower. Orochimaru came and took Sasuke!" Naruto quickly grabbed her weapons and dashed out the door. "Naruto!" Kakashi words fading as she took off in full strength. Kakashi eye the size of plates, wonder if Naruto has always been this fast. Her fangs and claws grew as she raced towards Sasuke and Orochimaru. The Hokage sending Sakura and Kakashi after Naruto, with Gaara and Gai, Asuma, and the others.

"How long have has it been," Neji ask as everyone dashed towards Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi eyes filled with anger he pays no mind to the Hyuuga's question. Kiba suddenly appeared next to Kakashi. "Why did Naruto go off alone? You could've easily stopped him."

"I couldn't. Naruto is alot faster then he looks. He was out the door faster then I could imagine. His speed surpasses mine." Neil and Kiba both amazed and confused.

" I sense three people." Ink shouts. "It's Naruto and Sasuke but I don't know the third person." Everyone went into full throttle. Once they appeared Naruto outfit was completely different. She as no longer wearing a orange jumpsuit. She had ears on top of her head, red with rage with a bushy tail behind her. Her hair red as Gaara's, she stood in a white and black kimono with thigh high boots with a black belt around her waist. Kakashi frozen as he stared at Naruto. "Kushina..."

The others confused at the name. Naruto only smile for she knew the true about her parent for a while now. "Tell me sensi, I look just like mother don't I?" Kakashi had no words.

"So it's true," said the stranger carrying Sasuke on his back.

"That's right. I am Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, wife to Minato Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the long waiting periods. My job and been killing and leaving no time to write. However I do plan to continue the story with you guys help. I wanted to thank everyone who's favorite the story and continue to read it. I also been working a few other stories I plan to cotinue. So keep reading and keep liking. Here is a little information for the next chapter, you guys will finally to see the mystery person and learn more bout him and his connection to Naruto and the village. You also get to see Gaara-kun jealously. Until then, let you're imagination run wild.**

 **Xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. I am so sorry about the late update. Woking has been killing me and there was an accident involving my phone with water (with my story chapters attached). Anywho, here is chapter ten. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto stand with confidence as she glares at Kobato as he adjust a limp Sasuke on his shoulder. Soon, more people begin to show, Lee and TenTen, Hinata with Shino and Shikamaru, stopping to gaze at the red headed female fox. "N-Naruto…" TenTen gasped at she stared down at the raging red hair as it defies gravity, thrashing with rage. Kiba just stared down with shock as last but not least the Hokage arrives with Gai-sensei and Asuma and Yamato, full with anger.

"Naruto! Your identity was to remain a secret no matter what!" The others staring back at the Hokage with confusion as Naruto shouts back. "I didn't have much of a choice here and besides, sooner or later we had to tell the truth, about me, about everything that going on up to this point!" A maniacal laughed broke the two bickering, when suddenly, just a few feet from Naruto, the dirt change to mud as pale has emerges. Follow by black hair that seem to be covered in slime as sickly yellow eyes stares her down. Naruto involuntarily steps back as Orochimaru appears before her.

"Naru-chan…" a sickly voice whips through the air, sending fear down the their spines. Kakashi reveal his Sharingan wasting no time. In less then a second, Orochimaru was in front of Naruto delivering a spin kick. Naruto barely dodges as she ducks under and delivers a leg sweep but Orochimaru, focusing chakra in his feet, jumps into the air. He then rotates his body 360, firing a number of shuriken at Naruto. Quickly Neji was in front of body spins creating a whirling vortex of chakra as it neutralizes the on coming shuriken. " **Hakkeshou Kaiten!"**

Orochimaru, sneers at the Hyuuga and get down to all fours. He smirks before his tilts back his head and releases numerous snakes from his mouth. The snakes slithers fast at Naruto and Neji. Too fast to perform a jutsu, the two quickly jump in the air to avoid the venomous strikes. A sinister smirked plastered on his face, Orochimaru vanished from Neji sight and reappeared behind the two. Before anyone could do anything, Orochimaru grabbed Naruto with snakes the shoot out his sleeve, slamming her body into Neji with such force, knocking both out the sky.

"Choji!" Ino shouted as she watches her friends head towards the ground with extreme speed. "I got them," Choji shouted. " **Baika no Jutsu!"** Choji body expanding like a balloon, catching Neji and Naruto, bouncing a few time after landing on Choji. "Thanks Choji," Naruto beamed as Choji returns to his original form.

"Guys behind you!" Sakura shouted as Choji and Neji were blast away from Naruto by Orochimaru. Just as he went for the kill, Kakashi step in, their blades clashing creating spark. "Kakashi sensei…" Naruto thankful for the save. "Naruto go to Sasuke! Don't let him get away." Kakashi order as as he pushed back Orochimaru.

"Right! Come on guys!" The others were right behind her when a strong wind knocks everyone back. Orochimaru turns to see two of his experiments. "So nice for you to finally join us," Orochimaru greeted the two. "Suigetsu and Karin…" Naruto eyes shot forward as a killing intent washed over her. Kakashi and the others filling the negative energy, Gaara place a hand on her shoulders. Naruto sees the concern in his eyes and maintain her control, but even Kurama wanted to slaughter the green eyed bitch. Karin eyes met reddish eyes fill with hate and anger.

"It's nice to see you again Naru. Look at how much you have grown," Karin mocked as she stepped forward. Naruto growled, feeling Kurama blood lust growing inside of her. "Awe come on Naru...don't have nothing nice to say."

"I have nothing to say to a backstabbing bitch like you. You're nothing but a TRAITOR!" Naruto words laced with venom as she charged at Karin. Karin, not prepare for the speed, took a heavy punch to stomach. Just as she bends over in pain, Naruto lifts her leg, bringing the heel of her foot to the back of Karin's head, slamming her face down into the ground, creating a small crater at such force. Karin glasses crack under force, Gaara sand wrapping around his kitsune as Naruto eyes changes between blue and red.

Orochimaru smirked at the power of the blonde as Karin slowly made it to her feet. "You impress me Naruto...only of you were male, your body would be nice." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "However, taking you for my own pleasureable experiments is very tempting." Naruto shudders in disgust as yellow pale eyes scanned over her body. Gaara pulls Naruto into arms growling in a possessive and protective way. "How cute but I must go...I have what I came for."

Kakashi and the others charge at Orochimaru. "You're not taking Sasuke!" Naruto takes out a special kunai and throws it at Orochimaru side steps as the kunai passes him when suddenly there was a yellow flash. Naruto was now behind him with the weapon. Naruto making a downward slash, Orochimaru hiss in pain as the kunai was impaled into his shoulder. Full of rage, Naruto felt pain in her neck, as a snake wraps around, squeezing the life out of her.

"Naruto!" She could hear her friends as they dash for her when the freeze in fear. Orochimaru smirks grow wider, his ninjutsu paralyzing her friends in utmost fear. 'Oh no, my vision is fading.' ' **Hang on kit!'**

"Looks like you die today Nine Tails." Orochimaru laughs as Naruto muscles went limp.

" **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"** A fire appeared heading straight towards Orochimaru. He drops the blonde as the Jutsu made contact. Naruto body falls to the ground as a strange figures carries her and her friends away from the battle.

* * *

The others awaken to see that they where in a clearing. Kakashi went to stand but notice he couldn't move at all. "What the-" Soon the other teens struggle to move. "What's going on!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru struggle against their bindings. Their struggles silence when they all heard rustling in the bushes.l, emerging was a Akatsuki member by the name of Hidan. "It's the Akatsuki!"

Hidan attention wore a bore expression as he sighs and turns back to the bushes. "Awe man did we have to save all of them?" Once again the rustling noise continues as Itachi silently walks toward a tree next to the restrained ninjas. "You look like shit man." Itachi have a small glare before he soys comfortable before releasing a hiss in pain. "So can I go and-"

"No." Itachi said sternly as Hidan pouts. "Oh come on, I just want to see if she's okay." Hidan tried to convinced the Uchiha but Itachi knew of Hidan's perverted attics. "If see her, you mean watch her undress...then no." Hidan folded his arms and gave a playful grin, handling a bottle water over to Itachi who happily took a sip. "Oh come on...you always see Naruto in the nude..." Itachi chokes on the water while Kakashi and the others eyes nearly pop out their head at the statement.

"Messing with Itachi again Hidan." Hidan turns his head and mouth drops open along with all the male ninjas, except Itachi. Naruto emeges from the bushes wearing black shorts that stop mid thigh with a black fish net shirt with long sleeves; over the fish net was a red tank top; she had sliver hoop earrings and black fingerless gloves on her hands. On her feet was knees high black boots. "Like the outfit Hidan," Naruto smiles as she walks up the taller male and whispers in his ear. "If you love it that much then you'll love what's underneath them." Hidan shudders with pure lust as he turn back to Itachi. Itachi gave a look the said "if you lay one finger on her you can kiss you dick goodbye." Hidan mumbles something about Itachi keeping the sexy fox to himself before he sit next to the ebony eyed male. Naruto sighs as she waltz over to Itachi and smiles. Before Itachi could get a word out, Naruto drops to her knees and hugs the Uchiha. "I knew you would protect me," she says as Itachi returns the affection.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"


	12. Chapter 12

**How's it going guys, I told you that I'll be back, just have to find time to work on the stories you know. Anyhow enough of stalling, let's pick up where we left off. Ladies and Gentlemen, you journey awaits.**

* * *

Naruto eyes look toward the dog and releases Itachi who felt a killing intent from the One Tails vessel. **'I told Gaara take her or someone will.'** 'Why must you insist so much about me claiming her?' **'Listen sand boy, I have a human form, I'm a male which mean I have needs which also mean if you don't claim her I will dammit!'** *sighs* 'You're a perv you know that' **'Don't care!'** Naruto walks towards her fellow comrades all staring at her body, every male drooling while the girls were stunned about her figure.

"Awe no fair," Naruto eyes found Ino as she hang her head low, "Naruto has a rocking bod, I would love to have that figure." Naruto rubs her head sheepishly as TenTen agreed with Ino. "No kidding, Naru-chan your hour glass figure is to die for-"

"A-and don't forget, h-her ch-chest s-size is a-amazing too," Naruto face just as darkens at Hinata's as she untie the women first, saving Sakura for last since the Nine Tails could feel hatred and jealously from the pink hair female. Onec Ino was untied, she step closer to Naruto who had one eyebrow raised. "Ummm..."

"Just want to see if this is your body and not some prank." Ino stated as Naruto went to release Kakashi. Kakashi eye scanned over Naruto body. Naruto stared at her teacher, receiving an eye smile from the older male. "Kakashi senpai, what are you-" Naruto words stop as she felt a hand on her breast. *twitch twitch* Naruto face was red with embarrassment, the other guys, pale from the killing intent rolling off from Gaara and Itachi, but it wasn't nothing compared to Naruto and Kurama's. **'Pedophile!'** Finally hell broke lose when Naruto felt a squeeze on her right breast, it took Itachi and Hidan to hold the back, as she swore like a sailor at Kakashi.

"Yep, Naruto's a girl," he said as he took out his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED, CHILD MOLESTING PORNO READING SON OF A BITCH OF ALL MOTHERFUCKING PEDOPHILIA JACKASSES! HOW DARE YOU GROPE ME YOUR FUCKING 40 YEAR OLD HENTAI READING PERV!"

Kakashi looked back at the blonde with a bored expression. "Hey! I am not some 40 year old perv...I'm 30."

At this point, Gaara along with Itachi and Hidan, and the girls were holding Naruto back, and failing since Naruto was dragging all seven bodies, their heels digging in the dirt. Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka shook their head with utter disappointment in silver hair jounin. Out of nowhere, Kakashi book disintegrated before his eye. The Hokage gave a stern look that promise punishment later. The Hokage's eyes averted themselves to Naruto, Itachi and Hidan. Kiba finally wanting answers confronted Naruto.

"What in KAMI name is going on here!" Kiba breathing frantic with anger and frustration. Naruto sighs, the others releasing her as Gaara sits on a log, the blonde teen following him sitting in his lap, sighing as the Gaara arm wraps around her waist. Iruka smiling at the affection, other males glared at the sand user, expect for Itachi and Shikamaru.

'Lucky.' "Alright I'll explain a but i won't go into detail with a few things still giving most of the information you are going to hear is S-class secret, a few dealing with Itachi and Immortal here.

Hidan glares,"Why don't you ever acknowledge me like you do with Itachi?'

"Because *sighs, twitch* Itachi never sexual harass me." Hidan gapes like a fish and look towards the Uchiha. "Then why was she in your fucking bed with nothing on, huh?"

Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes and answer the male. "Naruto simply came to visit me with some new information, she was tired from her journey and I gave her my bedroom while I slept on the couch."

"Okay I'll give you that one. Then explain how you saw naked wet dripping Naru-chan?" Itachi froze when all eyes were on him including Naruto who's eyes held amusement. *sighs* "I was returning from a mission when I stumbled across one of you and Kisame's pranks. One moment I was threatening Kisame then next thing I know a explosion rocked the corridor. I immediately went to confront Kisame. As I turned the corner, the only thing I saw was my bedroom door closing, I figure it was one of you three touching my things. So I open the door looking for one of you instead I saw..." Itachi words stop as a flash of Naruto body came to mind, his face going red as he buries his face in his hands. Naruto laughs, falling of Gaara lap.

"Are you blushing," Hidan snickers and Naruto laughs harder.

"That's so cute...oh my stomach," Naruto arms around her stomach. "The famous Itachi Uchiha...taken down by a naked girl." Hidan and Naruto just laugh as Itachi face grows redder with anger and embarrassment. Itachi folded his arms, and turns his head away from the two, his hair following behind. Hidan laughs harder and points at Itachi.

"Oh fuck...he's sulking." *laughs* Naruto crawls toward Itachi and hugs him from behind. Hidan finally comes down and place a hand on the male's shoulder. "Oh come on man, I'm just fucking with ya. We all need a good laugh and damn that was _good_ laugh. Oh the look on your face, like a deer caught in headlights."

*head down and sighs* "How did I get stuck with you two?"

* * *

Once Hidan clam down, Naruto explain certain details about her backstory including how her and Gaara met each other.

"Awe, two long lost lover reunited, how romantic," Naruto and Gaara cheeks flared as Ino fawned over the love story. Next she explain the encountering of Itachi, however, that raised more questions than answers. Shikamaru, being as intelligent as he his, caught on to the real reason behind, the Uchiha massacre and Madara. "So your telling us you took the fault for a crime you did not commit so you could gain the loyalty of Madara and by doing so, you have been, all theses years, an active shonibi of the Leaf, giving information to the Hokage on the Akatsuki whereabouts."Itachi nodded. Shikamaru continued. "And now his plans have changed, he no longer just want the Nine Tails, he wants Naruto's bloodline?"

"Itachi wants Naruto when her bloodline has matured and use her to...re...build his clan. Since Naruto is have demon, not only does she have her father and mother bloodline but the Kyuubi's as well. With the **Sharingan** and the her bloodline-"

"A new weapon is created that could enslave the entire ninja world," Naruto finish. A eerie silence took over the clearing as steeped forward, giving a reassuring smile. "Naruto, can we see you blood line?" Naruto gave a shaky nod and stood and walked a good five feet away from everyone. She close her eyes, pouring chakra into them. She opens her eyes, her entire eye was black with a red slit, as blood poured from them, forming a symbol on both cheeks. She bites her thumb drawing blood and draws the same symbol on her arm and slams her hand on to the ground.

 **"Akuma Shokan Jutsu: Yami no Shin'en!"** Gray clouds flooded the sky as the wind speed picked up, tree limbs snap as Sakura and the others doges large rocks. Suddenly ground shook as lighting and thunder lit up the sky, striking tall trees, setting them blaze. The ground beneath their began to open forcing them back, a red light piercing through as the hole grew bigger, then everything stop. The team edge closer to the hole, but couldn't see anything but darkness. **"I would back up if I were you."** Naruto voice resemble the demon the lives within her. Just as her team followed the warning, a creature jump out of the hole followed by black chains that launched for Naruto's hand and tied around the beast neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone its me again back with another chapter to** ** _Beneath the Jumpsuit_** **. I apologize for the long wait period, my life has be filled with so much drama that it got in the way of writing but things turned around for the better.**

 **My aunt was robbed twice before and after Christmas, I lost my great grand mother and a uncle to cancer...so i have been down lately but my family is strong and we pulled through. Now my aunt is pregnant with another baby, so congrats and her sister is engage planning a wedding. My mother and father both got promotions from their jobs and I"m still writing, no matter the situation.**

 **So thanks to all of my supporters and readers and I hope that you continue to stay with til the very end. Love you! XOXO**

* * *

A creature lunges towards the others, Naruto tugs on the chains as the monsters snarls, Sakura and the others standing behind Kakashi and the other shinobi. The creature was a humanoid spider, the same size of a house. It uppers half was that of a human with with silver tresses that passes it shoulders, green eyes with thin slanted pupils that held a devious glint as it scanned over the frighten humans, it skin pale but not sickly pale as Orochimaru. The rest of the body was of a spider with eight legs. "Its been awhile since I came to the surface. Lady Naru so nice for you to summon me." The baritone voice fills the air as the monstrosity walks towards the blonde.

"Good evening, Natsu. I'm glad that you can stop. Guys this is Natsu my demonic summoning contract." Kakashi and the others eyes are stunned with fear and amazement. "Natsu can you change into your human form please."

"Yes, my lady." Suddenly there was a glow along with sounds of bones cracking, the light soon die as man was reveal wearing a kimono, surrounded by a air of elegance. Natsu's arm encircle her waist, drawing her body closer to him. Kurama not liking the physical contact begin to leaks its chakra out, faintly not gaining any attention. "My queen, such beauty as usual," he complimented as his lifts Naruto face, their eyes locking on to each other. Gaara growling as the demon caress his vixen. "Such a beauty indeed," Natsu said as he inch closer, his fangs appearing above her neck when suddenly he was yanked away by another red head who's eye promise death as his fangs grew with his growling warning the spider lover.

"Kurama so nice for you to interrupt a wonderful moment. Yet again." Natsu said with sarcasm as he sits down on a stomp. With the snap of his fingers two mini skeletons appeared with a cup and a bottle of sake. Kyuubi eye twitched with annoyance as he glares at the male.

"For once can you appear with flirting with my kit!" Naruto petted Kurama ears on top of his head as his anger quickly dissolves into a purring noise. His eyes closed in pure bliss.

"So much for the world's most powerful bijuu," Natsu joked as he takes another drink. Kyuubi snarls but maintains his spot as Naruto pets both ears, earning a sigh of content which in returns she laughs at how peaceful the fox was.

Naruto glances at her team and friends as they stare at the Nine Tails. "Oh that's right you haven't meet the Nine Tails personally. Anyway meet Kyuubi but you can call him Kyu for short; his pretty much overprotective father."

* * *

"This can't be happen. Naurto do you have any idea what you have done! The releasing of the Nine Tails! The council would have every reason to make you a S-class Ninja!" The Hokage stressed while Naruto just stared into eyes with a bore expression. With a sigh, Naruto explain the conditions to Kyuubi. "Listen old man, the only reason Kyu is out is because I wanted him to be here; with foxy here, we have an advantage in defeating Madara for good. However, in terms of living with us humans, I keep all his chakra leaving him with about...I don't know ten percent of his power. Not much but enough to still destroy our home, the Fire Kingdom and maybe half of the Sound Village."

Kurama evil grin pierce everyone with fear as he watches everyone pales at the explanation of his power. "That's right mortals, any danger comes to my kit and I destroy that worthless place you call a home."

"And there you go being the overprotective father figure again," Natsu said as he chugs down another cup of sake. "Ah, have a drink and relax, she a very beautiful young lady, strong and wise, brave and talented," Kurama growled as Natsu's eyes scanned over Naruto body, Gaara sand swirling at the bottom of his feet as his jealously elevates.

"For the love of...can you please not stare my kit with lust!" Kyu shouts as he grabs Natsu by his kimono.

"Really! So the boy and Ichbi can stare like their ready to pounce and you do nothing, but when I do it, you're ready to kill me! How is that far!"

"Because Gaara respects her and you just want a heir and queen." Natsu eye twitched with annoyance while Gaara face can compete with Hinata's. Naruto hangs her head down with embarrassment with the Kakashi and the others laugh.

"Oh really? Gaara respects her and her wishes? So what happens when she goes into heat when their alone." Naruto face was so red with anger and embarrassment, a yelp of pain escape from Natsu mouth as she pulls on the man ear.

" You jerk, Gaara wasn't suppose to have knowledge about that yet. When are you going to learn to keep that trap of yours shut!"

"Ow! My lady can you pl-ouch!" Naruto ignore the cries of pain as she pulls on the young demon ear as if a mother nagging her child and continued her punishment. "Kurama! Tell her to release me!"

*Sighs* "Insolent fool."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry that the chapter is so short amd that I have not been posting chapters like I use to. I have been working on other stories from this and an other account, which you guys can check out. "Attack on Titans" is the other account name I use so please check it out. I promise that I will have another chapter up soon so keep reviewing and following the story and thank you. We ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im so sorry you guys for the late udate. I just havent found the time to really work on any of my stories but now i have made a way to write and post new chapters. First of all thanks to everyone who continues to read and follow the story. I am extremely grateful for all the comment and I plan to continue to write more chapters for both stories.**

* * *

Naruto was now fuming with her arms folded, as she layed across Kurama's shoulders; her eyes still glaring at the giant bug as he caress his ear. "I swear, my Lady, that was not the appropriate behavior for a future queen like yourself," Natsu stated as he walks cautiously towards the two. Kurama handing Naruto off to Gaara, who immediately calms her down. Her head resting on his shoulder as Itachi walks over to Kurama. Kurama noticing the Uchiha heading towards him. **'A little fun has never hurt anyone. Though I prefer a nice curvy girl, I do recongize beauty when I see it.'**

Kurama waltz over to Itachi, stopping in front of the black-haired male. "I'm thankful for you saving my daughter Itachi, I thought I loost her for a second."

"Hmm," Itachi says, "Naruto is more of family to me. She has been protecting Sasuke at any cost, a mission I failed to complete." Kurama saw a flashed of saddnes, but it left just as quickly as it came. "I wouldn't say that, you're here because of Sasuke being taken by the snake freak right? Your mission isn't a fail Itachi, it's only just begun." Kurama finished as he gives a quick kiss to the Uchiha cheek. Itachi shoves the demon away, using his sleeve to hide his flushed face.

"What are you doing," Itachi demanded, his heart beating rapidly in his ears. Kurama gave a low laugh that send chills down the Uchiha spine.

"I simply find you very attractive Uchiha," Kurama responded as he appeared behind the Uchiha, one arm wrapped around his waist as he begin to talk against his neck. "I planned to make you mine, Itachi, whether you come willingly or by force, but I plan for you to beg me to take you." Naruto watching the two unknown, as she smirks. **"Found a new interest Kurama?"** Kyu smiled as he listens to his kit amusement. **"Yes I have."** Naruto shook her head as her eyes begin to close.

Gaara notices this and stands to his feet. " I think its time for us to leave Naruto looks exhausted" He adjust the vixen in his arms and leads the path home. Natsu transforming into a small spider, palm size, as he latches on to Naruto hand, making his way into her hair, making sure to not be seen. Kurama reverted back into his fox form, shrinking down to the size of a small dos as his tails merge as one, latching onto Naurto, as she holds him in her arms. Her symbols vanish along with her ears and tails.

Itachi an Hidan remain in the trees, satying out of sight as the follow the group back home.

* * *

Back in the Village, Danzo waits in his office as a Anbu ninja enters with a camera. "Here are the photos you request sir," the ninja said, head bowed as he rest upon one knee.

Danzo face turned menacing as he eyed the camera. "Your mission is complete, you may leave." The ninja gave a quick nod and left. Danzo veiwed the camera, a deadly smiled upon his face, as pictures of Naruto fill his mind. **'Such power and beauty. The Village's most powerful weapon, you will be mine; that power and your body will be in my grasp.'** Danzo eyes full of lust for power and Naruto's body. He places the camera away as he planned his next move. **'Sasuke has been take by Orochimaru, perfect.'** He leans across his desk, reaching for a intercom. "Sai...it's time to begin the mission. Report to my office at once."

* * *

Later that night, Itachi slept outside Naruto's window, Hidan at his side as the watch the blonde sleep. "You know sooner or later, the others are going to grow suspicious of you and I. Their plans are nearl complete, what do we do now?" Itachi listening to Hidan as he rest his head against the tree.

"First we take out Kisame. He will be the strongest to deal with at the moment, then we deal with your partner for he will be hardest to kill."

"Heh heh heh, sounds like a plan. Soo, you want to explain what happen between you and foxy in there?" Itachi glares at Hidan, burning the branch he landed on. Hidan fell to the ground as the branch snaps in half. Itachi face, slightly pink as he returns to watching the blonde.

Hidan back in the tree as he smothers the remainig flames on his sleeve. "Fucking douche," he mumbles as he turns to sleep.


End file.
